List of N Shames
Neon Genesis DONG Dozer's Bizarre Adventure with Gaterbelt 64 * Neon Genesis DONG Dozer's Bizarre Adventure with Gaterbelt 64 - Onion Crossing * Neon Genesis DONG Dozer's Bizarre Adventure with Garterbelt 64 - Size Matters * Neon Genesis DONG Dozer's Bizarre Adventure with Garterbelt 64 - Wrath of the Caped Kong Crusader and the Burning Banana * Neon Genesis DONG Dozer's Bizarre Adventure with Gaterbelt 64 - Double Odyssey Dash Kart World * Neon Kart: Double Dash!! (Game 1) * Neon Kart Whee! (Game 2) * New Face of Toadette: Master of Disguise * New Luigi's: Punch Your Brains Out!!! * New New Super Mario Bros. * New One Punch Pikmin: Super Epic Amiibo Kart Maker Bros - Power of the Labyrinth + A Telltale Game * New Shupa Malleo Bros. * New Super 3D New Mario Bros. U Ultimate Returning Deluxe - Gold Edition * New super Cario bros. * New Super Bowser Bros. * New Super Mario 64 Sunshine 2.5 (Game 2.5) * New Super Mario Pallette Swaps * New Super Dank Donkey Kong: Rise of the Lego Lord Speed Dragon Dash Ranger * New Super Dank Meme Bros * New Super Flappy Knuckles Craft Party with Modern Warfare Action in 3D + New Funky Mode * New Super Flappy Knuckles Craft Party with modern warfare action 2 - Field of Koopers * New Super Fricking Idiots * New Super Knuckles Smash Blazeblue Cross Tag Battle League World - Sober Buddies * New Super Knuckles Smash Blazeblue Cross Tag Battle League World 2 - Director's Cut * New Super Shroom Trip * New Super Smash Bros All-Stars Ultimate Battle Royal HD Remixed Turbo Melee with Knuckles * New Super Stupid Bros * New Super Stupid Bros 2. Tears of War * New Super Turbo FNAF & Knuckle's Final All Star Mix Mania: Director's Cut - HD Remix * New Super Turbo Undertale + Project Smash Bros All Stars Go Kart and Hyper Battle Royale at the Olympic Arcade Games: Hyper HD Remix Edition XL with Knuckles and Dante * New Super Ultra Lego Mario Bros. * New Super Ultra Lego Mario Bros. 2 - Eclipse Unleashed * New Super Ultra Lego Mario Bros. 3 - Cosmic Glitch * New Super Ultra Lego Mario Bros. 4 - The Ultimate Show * New Super Ultra Lego Mario Bros. V - Episode Zero * New Super Ultra Lego Mario Bros. V - Episode 1: Planet Chaos * New Super Ultra Lego Mario Bros. V - Episode 2: Masked Heroes * New Super Ultra Lego Mario Bros. V - Episode 3: Reborn Resurgence * New Super Ultra Lego Mario Bros. V - Episode 4: Age of Hexus * New Super Ultra Lego Mario Bros. V - Episode 5: When Worlds Collide * New Super Ultra Lego Mario Bros. V - Episode 6: Virus Hunters * New Super Ultra Lego Mario Bros. V - Episode 7: Broken Memories * New Super Ultra Lego Mario Bros. V - Episode 8: The After Story * New Super Ultra Lego Mario Bros. V - Episode 9: Cursed Dreams * New Super Ultra Lego Mario Bros. V - Episode 10: The power of magic * New Super Ultra Lego Mario Bros. V - Episode 11: Project L.I.F.E * New Super Ultra Lego Mario Bros. V - Episode 12: Final War * New Super Ultra Lego Mario Bros. V - Episode 13: In the End * New Super Ultra Lego Mario Bros. V - Extreme Fatality Simulator + Amazing Episode X: Total Call of Dong Online Expansion Pack * New Super Wario Duper 64 1/2DS * New Ultimate Super Smash Bros Battle Generation Network Advanced Warfare - The Anniversary Edition Episode 1: 2K15 * Nim-Nom and Baby Luigi:Partners in Slime! (Game 1) * Nim-Nom and Baby Luigi:Super Far Saga! (Game 2) * Nim-Nom and Baby Luigi:Bowser's Kitten-Side Story! (Game 3) * Nim-Nom Land:NIM-NOM-VS-NOM-NOM! * Nintendo Characters Smash the Crap Outta Each Other * Nintendon't Land (Exclusive) * No Need for Madness (Internet) * Noob Stupid Mario Booze Wee * Nooblox * Not So Super Smash Bros. * Not So Super Smash Bros. 2: Amy's Revenge Category:Shames